Story for Shibby
by Gimp666
Summary: Story I wrote for Shibby. X has always held firm to his beliefs and has worked alongside the humans to create a better future. But what happens when the humans go too far? Yaoi shoved in there
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** Yeah, I'm lazy. Here is story I'm working on for Shibby for her graduation, which I was lucky enough to attend. This is just a typed out copy, though. The original is handwritten in a notebook. More to follow, R&R please. If you want the uncensored version of this please e-mail me or leave a review with your e-mail address and I will gladly send you the uncensored version. I don't actually have a title for this story, or titles for chapters, sorry guys.

Gimp

() () () () () ()

**X** stared out at the courtyard silently, leaning against a decorative pillar and taking in the mild breeze as he watched rookie hunters in training. They were awful, to say the least, and he rest his chin on the cool cement, letting his mind wander back to those days. Had he been that awful back then? No, he doubted that – he would have been rejected. Things were different back then. They'd been in the middle of a war, losing horribly. There were no cowards in the hunters, and no room for error.

Things were different now. The maverick attacks had greatly decreased, and reploids were lining up left, right, and centre to join the hunters now that it was "safe". Sigma had disappeared; no one had seen him in nearly two years… So why wasn't he happy?

He'd always thought that when he'd finally reached this point he'd be happier about things. That he could finally rest. Yet now that he was here… He found he was only worried. What would happen now that they wouldn't be needed for much longer? The mavericks had really pissed off the humans, giving reploids a bad name. X saw nothing good coming from this, and he was anxious; he'd heard rumors that the humans felt they had no need for the reploids- that the humans were conspiring in secret against them

He'd tried to tell Zero about it once, almost a year ago, but the blonde had just laughed at the thought, telling him he was crazy. Granted, Zero was drunk as a skunk and at a strip club to boot, so it was doubtful he put any real thought into the idea, but it was mostly because he didn't understand- Not like X did.

Zero hadn't been to the meetings X had attended with Cain, listening to proposal after proposal a bout how to avoid another 'Sigma Incident'. Indeed, the thought of another maverick up rise like the original maverick war was worrisome- frightening, even. And there was a very good chance that the Hunters wouldn't be able to survive another reploid revolt. When Sigma had turned, he'd taken almost all of Maverick Hunter Headquarters with him.

It had taken years to replenish their troops with reploid volunteers to a half decent number. That was how X had first gotten mixed up in this mess. Only things were different now. The production lines were gone- reploids were no longer being built, they hadn't been for a long time, almost eight years, and replacing the lost hunters would be next to impossible.

He dreaded Monday's meeting with Dr. Cain, and the old man's suggestions for reploid control. In one way he was relieved that he was at least given a small say in the matter, being the first reploid, and the model all other reploids were based off of, but the ideas were already getting horrible. It didn't help that the humans were growing steadily more aggressive about some action being taken on the matter. Worse yet, they were beginning to listen to his opinion less, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the worst happened, and-

A loud shouting forced him out of his daydream and brought him back to attention. Two rookies were fighting about something, and the argument had just turned physical. X groaned deeply as he watched; the commander heading the field training session was having trouble breaking it up, and was now waving at X in frantic desperation. Damned rookies…

() () () () () ()

X collapsed in bed, crashing into so heavily he practically snapped the frame. He sighed softly as the soft mattress cushioned his weary body. He practically melted into the feathery touch. It had taken nearly half an hour to break the fight up and give proper reprimands. Now X was tired and irritable, annoyed with the newer commander for being unable to handle his troops.

Reaching over, he flicked the lights off just as his door slid open and Zero waltzed in.

"Trying to tell me to go back to the office and nap more?"

Usually Zero's stupid comments made him smile, but tonight the smart ass remarks only served to get on X's nerves. "No, I'm trying to tell you to come and rub my back. I've had a long day." He grumbled miserably.

"Sure, but only if it's a full body massage…" Zero purred, winking.

"Start rubbing and we'll talk." X couldn't help a small smile; Zero always knew just what to say to make him feel better.

"Yes sir." Zero murmured, and immediately set to work, rubbing the knots out of his lover's shoulders.

It felt incredible- he ignored the growing bulge in Zero's pants in favour of the wonderful massage he was receiving, pretending not to notice. It was a little game they often played. X enjoyed the delicious sensations that didn't require any effort on his part, until Zero excited him enough that he gave in. He was drained tonight, however. "Zero, fuck off, I'm tired." He groaned, hearing Zero's zipper coming down.

"Come on, X. Just once! I! I gave you your massage." Zero grumbled, put off. He tapped his erection on the small of X's back pointedly, much to his lover's annoyance.

"No. How about a hand job?" He loved Zero, really; but he just couldn't keep up with his libido anymore. His mornings were filled with field training and meetings with Signas about Hunter business. His afternoons and evenings held mountainous piles of paperwork and additional meetings with Signas, Cain, and whoever else was relevant pertaining to the future of Reploid-kind. He just didn't have that energy to expend on sex with Zero that he used to.

Zero moaned lightly, and sighed, leaning back. "Aww, come on, X. As glad as I am that I have a healthy relationship with your hand, I wouldn't mind having one with the rest of you once in awhile. You never want to get dirty with me anymore." he sighed, nuzzling the smaller man gently. "You always say you're too tired."

"That's because I am, Zero." X sighed in mild annoyance. " You know I'm busy all day." He kissed his cheek softly, feeling bad for neglecting him. "Come on, give me a bit of a break, okay? I'm surprised you're not more tired." Zero had almost the same amount of work as X, with the exception of an additional three hours of field training Zero held, required of all 00 Unit Hunters; and of course the additional meetings X attended and the ones with Signas that Zero constantly blew off.

Zero stared at him blankly for a minute, then snorted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" X grumbled and asked the blonde.

"X, I've been slipping my paperwork in with yours for years." Zero grinned. "You mean you never noticed? I haven't done paperwork in like five years!" He outright laughed, finding the situation funny.

X, unfortunately, didn't share the same opinion. "… What?" He stared at the blonde jerk, trying to decide whether to laugh along with him or strangle him. Unlucky for Zero that he wasn't in a good mood at the moment. "Zero, you had better be joking." He shot the taller man a death-glare, angry. You are such a jerk sometimes!"

"Wow, I guess you really didn't know." Zero stated, surprised. "Come on, don't be pissed. Not when we're about to get so intimate." Zero murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

X frowned angrily. "No, we're not about to get intimate." He scooted away from the blonde. "You're about to sleep on the couch if you don't cool down." X flopped down on his side, sighing and giving him the silent treatment.

"Come on, X…" Zero tried again, sighing when he didn't get an answer. Well, this was definitely going to put a damper on their little private party… Or was it? Maybe this didn't have to end so horribly. After all, this was just another challenge and actually something of a turn on. "Come on, X. Don't make me play dirty." He warned, hoping desperately that X ignored his warning.

"No." X sighed, annoyed. "Go away, I'm tired." Zero didn't argue, and he closed his eyes, yawning and starting to drift off.

Zero lay quietly for a few moments, until he was sure his lover was relaxed. Perfect. Slowly the blonde slid under the covers, shifting over and nuzzling, testing. No hand came to slap him away, giving him the green, and he slid X's boxers off his hips gently.

So it would seem the party was still on.

X gasped softly, eyes rolling back in his head as the blonde went down, breath hitching and dissolving into a small moan. "… Oh, Zero…"

() () () () () ()

X ran across the screen, tearing into maverick after maverick, shooting some down, killing others with his bare hands. He killed at a normal speed, destroyed in slow motion, and expired his enemies in reverse; a maverick's head falling back into its shoulders, the jagged tear of flesh instantly gone.

"Sigma, sir… What are you doing?" A voice spoke up hesitantly.

Sigma turned from the monitor with a surly frown. "What does it look like? I'm watching a great opportunity arising before my eyes." His face broke into a grin. "I think I've found my ticket to winning the war. Maybe I'll make him my right hand man."

The maverick scowled at the blue armored commander disdainfully. "X, sir? He'd never-" He stopped dead at the look on the ugly bald man's face.

"I've had two very long years to think about this." Sigma growled. "I've seen the changes- he'll be a lot more open to reason. He's starting to see the way things really are. I have my best spies watching him."

"But, sir—"

The scythe slid through the maverick like butter cut with a hot knife, before the maverick even had the chance to scream. Sigma had always hated being questioned. It wouldn't be long now, sooner or later the humans would go too far, and he would be ready to make his move.

Patience, that was the key. He'd waited too long to risk a slip up now. He had to wait until the perfect opportunity arose. He just had to play this out right, and the world was his. He just needed a little more patience.

He turned quietly, ignoring the blood on his face, watching the latest footage again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Not the most action packed chapter, but they can't all be. Some plot development and the like. Please read and drop a review. More to come shortly.

Oh, and to those people who were asking about Odds and Ends (I'm going to be really embarrassed if I got the wrong title of my own collab XD;;;) the next chapter was thrown up oh… ten minutes before this thing was! Hooray!

Gimp

X rolled over slowly with a groan and forced his eyes to open. "Morning…" he grunted and patted Zero softly. Only it wasn't Zero; rather it was Zero's pillow

He sat up and groaned a little louder, that usual faint ache crawling up his lower back slowly, causing him to wince. That bastard… Fucking him silly and then taking- he blinked slowly, frown righting itself into a small smile. There was a note on his pillow from the blonde.

Morning lovely (and hopefully not angry!),

Don't worry about field training this morning – I've decided to give your unit a lesson in humility, Zero style. Beating up rookies always was a favourite pastime of mine.

Zero

X couldn't help but smile a little at that. It almost made up for the blonde's little confession the night before- almost.

Well, as nice a gesture as it was, no sense in wasting the day in bed. He got up slowly, throwing a robe over his bare body. He wasn't feeling up to wandering about, but there was still paperwork to do, and of course his meeting with Cain that evening.

He brewed himself a pot of coffee, and was just taking his seat at the work desk in his living room, mug in hand when Dynamo let himself in the door. He strolled over to the shorter man and gave his sash a sharp tug, blinking as his robe fell open.

"Ooh, neither… Very daring!" he mused, then raided the coffee.

X took a few deep, calming breaths before he snapped. Getting angry at Dynamo was about as effective as trying to explain quantum physics to a five year old. "What the hell do you want, Dy?" He asked, annoyed. The tall, blue haired man had bothered him so much lately he was ready to strangle him.

"Hey, don't get so touchy. Have a hard night? Poor X, you can come sit in my lap if you want." Dynamo cooed, copping a feel and then dodging X's foot. "I'm here on business, you know."

"Business?" X frowned. What business could Dynamo have with his head in their refrigerator? "What business? What are you up to?"

Dynamo blinked at him, shrugging, and took a bite of chicken from last night's dinner. "You." he shrugged, eating slowly. "Got hired to watch you. " he leaned against the counter, smiling at him disarmingly. "Just to watch."

X frowned at that. Who would have him watched? Why would someone even watch him? Could it be…? No. Sigma was dead. And even if he wasn't, some bad business had gone down between him and Dynamo years ago; Dynamo hadn't received some promised money, and he no longer did work for the mavericks. Then who?

"Who is it?" This could become a serious problem. Dynamo, however, was oblivious to X's dilemma. He grinned a little and shrugged in response. Damn mercs and their cherished confidentiality.

"I'm bored." Dynamo whined, sulking when his comment went ignored. "Where do you hide the sex toys?" he flopped down on the bed, checking under the pillows; then leaned over the side, hair dragging on the floor lightly as he checked under the bed.

"Dy, if you don't come out from under there, I'm going to kick you out… No, forget it. I'm going to kick you out anyway."

"Maybe here?"

"Dynamo."

"Behind the boxes?"

"Dynamo, I'm serious."

"Hey, I found them!"

"Dynamo!" X shouted. Within seconds Dynamo was out the door, bolt sliding shut behind him. "Don't come back!" he cried, muffled.

Dynamo shoved his hands in his pockets and wandered off, grinning. That had been way too easy. Now he could watch X from afar; he had the whole room bugged. Not that he wouldn't visit. He ducked in a dark hallway, activating his pager. "Better have that money ready, this won't take long at all." He allowed himself a brief smirk before cutting the connection.

() () () () () ()

X filled out his paperwork feverishly, sighing loudly. Once Dynamo had left he'd thrown his clothes on. At least he'd finally had some peace and quiet. Grabbing a big box, he filed the paperwork quietly, blinking when he heard a faint rapping again.

Sighing, he got up and answered the door, surprised to see it was Alia; she hadn't been over n ages. "Did you see Dynamo on your way over ere? " he asked, paranoid and wanting to be sure the mercenary had really left.

She rolled her eyes a little, nodding. "Yes, he pinched my ass as I was coming out of the office." She took a seat at the couch, sweeping her hair back with her hand. The body language was unmistakable. She wanted to talk about something. "You haven't been by in a long time, X."

X sighed, eyes on his paperwork. "Yeah, I know. Between work keeping me at my desk or on the field, and Zero keeping me in bed, I've been rather busy."

Alia smiled a little at this. Yaoi was always a forgivable pastime.

X paused, pen resting on the form in front of him lightly. "Seems as if they're trying to keep me busy all the time… And distracted too." He spared her a glance, looking up from the form he was filling out. "Know anything about it?"

Alia held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, this is your battle, not mine." She sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on, but the truth is that you probably know more than any of us. You're the one who's been going to all those meetings."

X nodded a little. He'd figured as much. The humans were keeping all of them in the dark, not just him. Still, apart from programming and reploid engineering, gossip was Alia's field of expertise. He was surprised she didn't know anything- she had a tendency to learn things she really wasn't supposed to know. This just further proved just how little everyone else knew. He really was the only one with an inking as to what was going on.

() () () () () ()

Sigma sat at his desk quietly, ignoring the maverick standing next to him. He was going over battle plans, preparing for when he would meet with X, and make him see the err of his way. One reasonable conversation would take care of things, he was sure of it. If he had X on his side, he knew he could sway the majority of the reploids to join their cause, the virus would take the rest later. If he played this out carefully, there was no way he could lose.

"Sigma, sir. When do we attack?" The maverick spoke up with finally, staring at his battle plans. "The men are getting restless." Sigma held his hand up to silence him and he did so. The maverick immediately fell silent, staring up at him quietly. "Tell them to have a little more patience, they'll have their fun soon enough."

The maverick nodded, taking his leave.

The bald man sighed, returning to his plans. They would indeed attack soon; midnight the following evening, but he wasn't about to announce it. He always got better results when he didn't inform the other mavericks ahead of time about when the attack would be. It got their blood burning more. Finally, it was almost time to get his plans under way. He'd been planning this for years, lying in wait and starting small, unorganized attacks to keep the Maverick Hunters distracted. Because of this, the Hunters now thought him dead; they had no idea what he had in store for them.

This, of course, wasn't a major attack, just a little wake up call, a reminder to let them know the mavericks were still there. It also provided the perfect opportunity to approach X. They were so close now…

He couldn't help but grin.

() () () () () ()

X stared blankly at the blonde woman as she ran on and on, her voice long since transformed into background noise, and his eyes wandered from time to time to the bedroom, where his warm, soft bed awaited him, cool sheets pulled back lightly. He frowned a little. He found it rather sad that he was fantasizing about being alone in bed and sleeping; then, Zero and himself were hardly the normal couple.

"Yeah, and then the aliens swooped down, gave me a lobotomy, and here I stand; missing a piece of my lobe and good as new."

"Uh huh." X grunted.

Alia, sensing X's lack of concentration finally, had the good grace to leave the man to his thoughts. "You know, it's late and I've got a lot of paperwork left, so I guess I'll see you around." She kissed his cheek lightly and let herself out the door, trying to mask her agitation at the inattentive X.

X watched her leave quietly, hoping she wasn't upset with him, and sighed, leaning back on the couch and groaning quietly when his hand dropped limply onto the massive stack of paperwork. He'd rather hoped that it would just go awake if he didn't think about it for awhile, but things rarely went his way anymore.

He stared at the papers for a few moments more, giving himself a mental pep talk before picking up his pen and returning to his paperwork, which continued to wait for him faithfully. Slumping back against the cushions heavily, he prepared himself for a long, boring day of forms and charts while Zero got to flit about outside in the sun, not a care in the world. Zero had no idea how lucky he was to be far out of X's sight right now.

He settled and began the long, boring task laid out before him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This chapter might seem a little short, and this is because I had to remove a naughty scene to post it here. If you want said naughty scene please leave a review with your e-mail address stated right in the actual review. Please, please do not make me hunt down your e-mail addresses, because I'm going to stop doing that soon. I have dial up so it's slow enough as it is, without having to hunt through profiles and such then be told you've hidden your e-mail and then have to squint and stare and try to make out what your e-mail is though those thick grey bars. This is especially difficult when you have a name like or something hard to remember. So I beg you to please just post it in the actual review. You're doing me a big, big favour when you do that! Posting of chapters for this might go slowly for awhile, I'm working a few chapters ahead but it looks like I might have to rewrite part of the story because I fudged up a little. ;;; nothing that's posted here, though. We shall see. I think I've rattled on long enough, enjoy!

Gimp

---------------------------------

Zero strolled across the field lazily, leaving behind him a very exhausted, very beaten up 17th unit, holding his arm up to his brow to shield his optic sensors from the glaring light. X's unit was soft, their skill mediocre at best. Not that he could fault his lover for that, it was far from X's fault. Nearly all the units had gone this way over time. They were letting almost everyone in these days, and keeping the losers too, regardless of their lack of talent or skill. It was agitating to say the least.

Even his own unit had fallen prey to this. It was a wonder they were still winning battles these days. He hardly saw the point of keeping around a bunch of unskilled idiots with no drive or ambition to improve. He shook his head to himself, reaching the pavement and stopping dead, glaring at the sight that met him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dynamo stared back at him, face twisted into his most obnoxious grin possible. "Zero, just the man I wanted to see. Mind if I take you out on a little date?" He offered the blonde his arm, grinning at him. Zero rather obviously did not want to go with him, it was written plain and clear on his face, so he added in quickly before the other man could protest, "My treat, of course. I was hoping to discuss our dear X with you." He saw Zero twitch a little at the thrown in 'our', watching the hunter's internal battle between leaving with him and just cold-cocking him.

The former won out, however, and Zero gave a defeated groan. "Alright, I'll go, but if you came to bug me about a threesome, I already told you-" Dynamo waved his hand, dismissive, and the hunter blinked, quieting down. Okay, it wasn't that. Dynamo looked almost serious for a change, something he immediately decided he didn't like.

The look was gone almost as fast as it had found its way to the mercenary's face, however, replaced with the usual cocky grin instead. "So, how are things on the other side of the fence?" Dynamo asked, winking a little. Girls just don't do it for you anymore?"

Zero scoffed, giving the taller man a good shove. "Like it's a surprise anyway. Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later." He was tense, irritable. Why was Dynamo calling on him at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters of all places? The mercenary hadn't worked for Sigma in ages, but it didn't mean he was on good terms with them. In the little time that he had worked for the mavericks, he'd done his fair share of damage. The conversation shifted to X's body, he resisted the urge to punch him out.

Dynamo could tell Zero wasn't listening to his jeers, and opted for silence instead. Zero was going to help Dynamo get his job done a lot faster. He just needed to play the man a little. "So… There's really no chance for a threesome? You asked him, right?" He ducked away from Zero's fist, grinning. They walked on for a few moments in silence before he pushed further. "Hey, while we're on the subject of X, did you piss him off or something? He's been bitchy lately." He expected another swing, but Zero surprisingly did nothing but shrug a little.

"I thought we were cool and everything was going great, but now I'm starting to wonder." Zero gave him a glare that just dared the taller man to laugh. "He's been so morose lately." He frowned to himself quietly, worrying. "I think it has something to do with the humans harassing him."

Dynamo raised an eyebrow. "I've heard rumor that Cain's been keeping him locked up in his office for hours at a time lately. Afraid the man's moving in on your territory?" Zero elbowed him hard, and he doubled over with a groan.

Zero glared down at the mercenary, arms crossed. "I can smell a ruse of yours a mile away. You don't come for visits, so don't even try for a minute to convince me that's what's going on." Dynamo straightened himself up and the hunter blocked the mercenary's path, frowning. "Do you have a hit on X? "

Dynamo wiped his glasses clean, anger flaring up in his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but I don't have a hit out on anyone." He shoved the blonde out of his way, knowing Zero would follow. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out on X, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I figured it would be easier to appeal to you, get you to do half my job."

Zero blinked, surprised, and opened his mouth to protest further. "Why the hell would I ever help you?" His surprised shifted, turning into anger. Who in the hell did Dynamo think he was, anyway?

"Easy. It's for X's sake, so I know you'll do it." Dynamo grinned, smug. He had Zero's full attention now, he'd won his case. He threw a glance over his shoulder, just to be sure, ducking into an alleyway and dragging the blonde with him. He hadn't seen anyone, but better safe than sorry.

Zero sighed heavily, this was starting to seriously get on his nerves. "Are you just an idiot, or are you trying to avoid witnesses?" He wasn't concerned, he could kick Dynamo's ass any day. Dynamo was too busy looking around worriedly to hear his insult, however.

"I'm not working for the mavericks or the humans. I'm working for a neutral source." This seemed to shut Zero up. "X is in over his head, this is hitting way too close to home." He leaned back against the wall, frowning. "I have some rather reliable sources who say the humans are setting your boyfriend up.

Zero frowned at that. "You're paranoid." He grunted, but deep down he was worried about the same thing.

"Just tell him to watch his back. That's all I'm asking."

Zero nodded a little. He'd wanted to have a talk about this with X for a long time now, but hadn't worked up the nerve yet. It was likely to start a war, with the way X had been lately. "Alright. I'll see what I can do, but I want to know more first."

Dynamo shrugged. "Of course you do. Now come inside, you didn't really think we were going to a restaurant." He gestured to the strip club straight ahead. "Don't tell X what I told you, and I can guarantee you I'll forget about this." He disappeared inside.

Zero rolled his eyes and followed the mercenary inside.

---------------------------------

X got up tiredly, tossing his paperwork onto the desk and dropped into bed. He'd worry about the rest in the morning. Closing his eyes, he'd just begun to drift off when Zero let himself into the room, blinking at him.

"What are you doing in bed so early? It's like seven." The taller man asked, sweeping his hair back and clearly sulking. "I was kind of hoping for a little fun." He sat next to X, throwing the covers off him and nuzzling him. "Don't go to sleep yet, I brought you a present to make up for the paperwork."

X rolled his eyes, torn between getting up and just rolling over. No real point in the latter, Zero wasn't that easy to get rid of. Now, his only real option was to just get up and accept Zero's gift- likely a naughty toy, cheap porn or something like that. Most people found flowers appropriate, but Zero always had been different. He'd never admit it to the blonde's face, lest he encourage the man, but he found it kind of cute in its own way. Maybe they had been together too long. "Alright, let's see what you got." he sighed, rolling his eyes.

Zero grinned widely, procuring a small bottle from behind his back. "Oh, don't look so sour, it's something good." He tossed it over his shoulder to X, showing off.

X turned it over in his hands, inspecting it carefully. Massage oil. Wow, Zero was really making an effort today. "For me, or you?" he asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"You of course!" Zero exclaimed, obviously proud of himself. "How else would I get you naked and in the mood? My charm just isn't enough anymore. Take your clothes off and lie on your stomach."

X complied happily, stripping down to his boxers and stretching out on his stomach contently. He heard a faint rustle as Zero undressed himself, rolling his eyes a little. So much for hidden intent. Zero wasn't leaving much to the wind as far as his intentions were concerned. It was already rather obvious where this was going to go. He sighed lightly as Zero started kneading his shoulders deeply, hands coated thickly with massaging oil. Slowly, the hands traveled down and he found himself moaning as Zero reached his lower back.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" the blonde purred as he worked his fingers over the tight knots in his lover's back. He straddled the smaller man, working the stress and anxiety out of X.

X moaned deeper, squirming under Zero's administrations and giving small gasps. Zero leaned down, whispering dirty little things in his ear as he gave a small shiver. "God, Zero…"

Zero grinned, sliding off the brunette and pulled on the waistband of his boxers, letting it slap back against X's ivory skin, pleased with all the noise the man was making. "What's this for? I thought I said this was a full body massage."

X sighed softly, ready for more. It was the little things like this that turned him on. "You never specified." A pause. "Just do it already, I'm so hot." He lifted his hips off the bed as Zero peeled his boxers off his body, kissing the back of his neck lovingly.

------------------------------

X slid back onto the mattress and let his body relax, moaning quietly as the blonde withdrew. He closed his eyes, content with the silence that followed, letting Zero start the slow, lazy conversation to follow.

Zero nuzzled the smaller man's collarbone lightly, kissing it idly, then finally shifted up, lips brushing X's tender lips. "Love you." He murmured quietly, rolling off X's lithe body carefully and settling next to him. He pulled his lover up to him and sighed softly. "God that was good." He nudged X's ear a little, demanding his attention. "My favourite part was when you started hollering and the neighbours started banging on the wall." His voice, though tired, had a hint of smugness to it.

X laughed quietly. "You enjoyed that way too much." Zero's grip tightened around him slightly and he kissed a bronzed forearm. "Love you too." He sighed in satisfaction and relaxed. "Goodni-"

"I'm worried about you." Zero interrupted him with. Where had that come from? "You're letting the humans get to you." He leaned up on one arm, frowning down at him. "Don't do anything reckless."

X sat up, kissing the taller man's cheek. "I'm not the reckless type." He smiled at him comfortingly, but only earned a wry smile in return.

"You are when it's something you're passionate about. Why else would you keep going after Sigma single-handedly?" He ran a hand through X's thick brown mass of hair, kissing his forehead. "Just don't do anything reckless. You can't win everything. Watch your back." He pulled X back down, grip relaxing, and closed his eyes. "Night."


End file.
